Missing Nights
by Morgan Carstairs
Summary: Gumlee. NOT SMUT! (Stuff is implied though). When Gumball gets lost in the woods Marshall Lee finds a way to help him out of trouble.


Missing Nights

Gumball was pissed off at the world. He was lost, soaking wet, and had ripped his bubblegum pink hoody in several different places. Gumball had come out into the forest looking for Fiona - who he had assumed was with that jerk Marshall Lee. Gumball had to convince himself that Marshall Lee was a jerk or else things got, complicated. The Prince started rubbing his face in a futile attempt to erase the blush that was already forming high on his already light pink cheeks. Even though he was alone, Gumball didn't even like the thought that Marshall Lee was making him blush. The young prince, who was preoccupied with his blush removal attempts; and trying not to think about Marshall Lee with no shirt on, or pants, failed to see the rock that was hanging halfway into his path. Gumball stumbled then fell, tumbling over and over and bouncing off trees and smaller rocks until he finally landed in a shallow pool of muddy water. Gumball groaned rolling onto his side, he then curled up into a ball and started wiping his eyes on his knees. He'd just accepted the fact that he was going to sink into this mud pool and be gone forever when he heard a voice above him, "Gummy?!" it asked. Gumball uncurled and looked up. Marshall Lee was leaning over him, a genuinely worried look in his eyes. "Gummy what happened to you?" the vampire asked hauling the other boy to his feet. "M-M-Marshall" the younger boy asked "w-what are you d-doing here?" "Ummm... I kinda live hear" Marshall said pointing the rest of the way down the hill toward a tiny looking house with all the lights turned on. After several minutes of silence and one very painful trek over to Marshall's house, Gumball asked "So... where's Fiona?" "Fi?" Marshall wondered looking over at Gumball "I haven't seen her, I assumed she was hanging out with you". "What!?" Gumball asked horrified "I only came out hear looking for her! I thought she was with you!" "Oh," Gumball thought he saw Marshall frown for a second but then it was gone, a decided figment of the Prince's imagination. "I thought you came out here to see me." Marshall said smirking, "W-what?! You? N-no!" The Prince stuttered, blushing again, this only made the vampire turn his smirk into a full blown grin. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up then" Marshall said while helping a still blushing Gumball onto the sofa. "What?!" Gumball yelped, he then coughed lamely to try to cover up his spike in pitch. "Couldn't you umm, I don't know call someone for me?" "Nope dude, not till morning" the vampire said turning around and grinning. "What you scared of me or something?" "No! No. . ." The younger boy said rubbing the back of his hot sticky neck, "its just, you could fly me home, right?". "Not when you're that dirty" Marshall said with a laugh, "now get upstairs and shower before I dump your sorry pink ass in the woods somewhere". "Got it - I'm going" Gumball said jumping off the couch and hurrying upstairs. The young Prince quickly found the bathroom and shucked off his shredded hoody and jeans, then he thankfully stepped into the hot water and started massaging the lumps out of his pink gummy hair. He sang quietly to himself as he worked so he didn't notice when the curtain moved slightly and a half naked vampire stepped into the shower behind him. Marshall wrapped his arms around the other boys hips while he continued to sing quietly to himself. The moment Marshall's hands touched his hips Gumball jumped. "JESUS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Gumball shreiked. "Gumball, I-" Marshall was interuppted by the other boy, "Marshall hop out and dry off, then I think we need to talk" Gumball said not even caring that his voice was squeaking like a pubesent 12 year old. He felt Marshall release his grip on his hips but when the young prince turned around the older boy instantly trapped him by placing his strong hands around his back. Gumball squeaked as he felt himself meet something hard just under his hips. Gumball looked down blushing furiously only to see that the other boy was in the same state as him. Was it even possible that Marshall could share his feelings? Well he was here wasn't he? Gumball heard the vampire say something he couldn't quite make out, "What?" the Prince muttered gawking at the other boy who was now also blushing. "I said what the hell" Marshal said his comfortable grin fitting itself back onto his face. "Why?" Gumball couldn't help but wonder. "Because I didn't think that you could get any more pink" the vampire said laughing. "You asshole" Gumball breathed as he grabbed the back of the older boys hair and their faces smashed together. From the moment the kiss began Marshal'ls tongue was exploring every corner of the Prince's mouth, rubbing the roof across the teeth and poking down his throat. Gumball ran his fingers up through the other boys wet hair sending dewy sparkling drops of liquid everywhere. Gumball leaned forward pressing their hips together and feeling the other boys hard ripling stomach against his own. When Marshall finally had to come up for air a small strand of gum stretched between the two boys mouths. The water had long ago ran cold but both boys were much too flushed and preoccupied to notice. Marshall disconnected the strand experimentally prodding the small bit of gum still on his tounge, then he smiled a devious smiled and jerked Gumball's head to the side. The Prince let out a small eep! As Marshall jammed his fangs into the candy boy's neck, Gumball moaned. He could already tell there was going to be a sizable bruise when the older boy was done. "Screw it, Marshall..." Gumball moaned softly. Marshall pulled his fangs out out the Prince's neck and flashed him that all too fimiliar grin, "Whatever you say Gummy" neither boy needed clothes on for the rest of the night.


End file.
